Grotesque Prisoner
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Kairi is extremely insane and blood-thirsty, she goes on a killing spree.
1. I love my bestfriend

**Author Notes:**

Hey. This is not a poem or song. Just a sort of story I wanted to write out, since listening to Miku _(Vocaloid.)_

_~Kairi goes insane with killing people. :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own no characters.

Warning: Mentions of blood and tears. Angst and sadistic nature.

I hope you'll enjoy. If not go away.

**Read and Review. No Flames.**

* * *

><p>My name is Kairi.<p>

I think I love you, I think I love you so much I want to kill you,

maybe keep you for awhile though; hear you scream in agony.

I'll take you to an ugly world, strap you down on a metal table and cut your very pale flesh;

watch as the blood starts pouring, watch as tears continue flowing.

You have beautiful blonde hair, your deep purple eyes that shine from the lamp in your face.

Let me burn your perfect complexion, let me slash a vital organ;

my other half cannot contain it, cannot contain the lovely pain.

Namine, Namine; Namine darling.

I think, I think. I love you, love you, **love you.**

Are you whispering your very last words?

Are you saying_ 'I love you too?'_

No, it's more like _'I hate you.'_ Her eyes roll into the back of her head, her body is limp and becoming colder by the second.

I hear sirens from outside, I laugh manically at the broken doll on the metal table.

I laugh at her own blood on my body and floor, her tears mixing in with a beautiful scent.

They take me away, away I go. Far from the body I love so much; to a room that's all white and small.

More people here just like me, are more afraid of what I'll do; I'm not afraid, but excited that there is more dolls to play with.

I'll take my pick, there I see in the back corner, a beautiful brunette with shiny blue eyes.

I think I love you, I think I love you so much I want to kill you.

Nice to meet you Sora.

* * *

><p><em>an: _

_Thanks for Reviewing. :) _

_I hope you enjoy the rest of Grotesque Prisoner. _

**_No flames or Bashing._**


	2. I love you suicidal boy

**Author Notes:**

~Thanks for the review! :)

**Warning: **OOC. Character Death.

I enjoy this sort of thing also. But not so much.. aha. I had this moment of being insane, and wrote it down, messy and bad but.. yeah!

Very short drabble. Interesting.

Read and Review. No flames please.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

I came to your side and stayed with you, smiled and when we talked I listened contently.

You told me your sob story, while I smiled and you frowned.

An entire family dead and a small suicidal boy, foster parents caught you trying to kill yourself.

Beautiful art across your arm, the lines crisscross; and jag.

I imagine the blood and the pain of your tears,

I laugh for a bit and you question my life, I spoke honestly; I've always have.

My family died when I was young, I was in shock for days while locked in the shadows of a darkened room.

I told you how I came here to be, my best friend was cut up to bits by my delicious silver knife.

Now you've realized you're sitting next to a killer, a whimper made my smile widen.

But the next words you say startled me. "Can I die too?" Your simple request made my heart beat rapidly.

I nodded. "Let me watch."

You can trust me Sora, I won't tell on you; I won't even stop you.

Lets go to a place where no one well see us, a place no one well catch us. Sora drags me to the boys bathroom, he checks the stalls and no ones there.

_We're alone.~_

He takes his shirt off and rips it nicely, ties it into a sort of rope; I check if it's tight enough. I nod and he wraps it around the stalls bar and also his slim neck.

I sit on the sink and watch patiently, he cries again and finally says. "Thank you Kairi," and he drops, sure he fights and tears keep falling; I smile more wider.

Inhaling deeply as he stops his struggle and no life is formed in his eyes. _'Your welcome Sora.'_

Just to make sure, I stayed in the room for a few minutes before I scream loud, falling to the floor and onto my knees. People in all white come charging in as if they were outside the room.

They see the dead boy and quickly get him down. Checking his pulse but they know he's dead, one of the nurses hold me tight but a smile is formed beyond my tear stained eyes.

How happy we both were my suicidal boy, I loved you so; I loved you a lot.

We leave the bathroom, and when I see three others down the hall staring right at me.

A blonde with such shiny blue eyes.

A red head and his venomious green eyes,

last but not least. The dark haired girl with cropped hair, her eyes are darkened with such a beautiful purple shine.

How lovely they were. When they turn away I know within my gut, that I'll get to play with them soon.

_I think I love you, I think I love you so much I want to kill you.~_

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><em>an: _

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Hoped you enjoed._

_Review's are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. I hate survivors

**Author Notes:**

- Thank you for reviewing.

**Warning:** Mentions of dark themes. Time skip.

Hope you enjoy.

**_Read and Review. No flames or bashing. :P_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Years later.<span>~**

Do you know what I hate the most?

My toys I cannot break, I cannot touch or go near.

They stay with each other all the time, no opening I can't tear myself through.

Not a single scratch, when they are so damn fucking cautions of my actions.

They know about Sora, that sweet little angel who killed himself in the bathroom.

A new rule was made. No one is allowed to go to the bathroom alone, only with an attendant.

Axel is the oldest, he has some sort of pyromania disordor, I hear he likes to burn random things; he burned himself and ended up here.

I would surely love to see him burn. He has some markings on his flesh, burn marks I see him pick; blood oozes and instantly I lick my lips, but they bandage it up and it's gone from my sight.

Roxas is the second oldest. He has short-term memory disorder, he sometimes goes into a coma for a very long time, anger-issue and lacks emotions but smiles around his friends.

What a delicious sight, he reminds me of Namine and Sora. A beautiful toy ready to die, something I love to destroy. He'd be interesting to torture, a few knives and hammers would surely make my day with his soft tan skin.

Xion is the youngest. Cute right? Yes I think she is. But she's more cautions of me than the other two, always protecting her friends, how annoying. I'd kill her first. She's here in the asylum for hallucinations, very bad ones indeed. Scared her family and they left her here, ditching her in the process of forgetting.

First I think I'd take things off her, maybe break her fingers and stab her eyes, cut pieces of her ears off and listen to her scream; cry and beg. **'Just die'**, was my thought.

They opened my door, the people in white. Smiling cheerfully, I gave a smirk and nod. A plastic fork in my hand, since they do know I'm not a cutter, but shouldn't they be cautions like Xion that I'd love things pointing?

The women smiles but I feel kind of disgusted. Holding the fork tightly in my hand then everything is pretty fast.

The sharp end enters her eyes, as she screams and screams. More people enter, two men grab me; the others call the ambulance.

I'm taken to a room, in a straightjacket, a very lengthy straps wrap around my body as I laugh maliciously.

They leave me in the room. A very dark room, I'm not depressed but I do see things, dark things linger and enter my heart.

This is the first time I've ever felt tortured in a long time.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><em>an:_

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Kairi hadn't killed Xion, Axel or Roxas yet. She was just thinking of how she was going to kill them._

_Also, she stabbed the nurse in the eye._

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing._**


	4. I love insanity

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews.

_Warning:_ Some mentions of dark themes. Foul Language.

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review**. No flames or bashing please. :)

* * *

><p>Six fucking months in this suffocating place.<br>I tried and tried to keep my breathing down, the temperment that I wanted to release; but wouldn't.  
>I wanted to kill them all, every bit of them.<p>

I wasn't out though. But they were, they left; they smiled and cheered.

All I did was stand in the back and watch them leave, my toys were leaving me!

I didn't get to kill them yet, I didn't get to see them beg. I wanted too, but they were gone.

I went into a mental breakdown right after, they gave me so many meds; so many punshiments.  
>One doctor fucked me here, I couldn't do anything but let him. Since I was so fucking messed up in the head; I didn't even know what was going on until it was all over.<p>

Oh yeah. I guess this is what you call Karma.  
>Thing is, before he left my body twitched, I grabbed a metal sharp peice I tore off my bed post.<p>

Then I stabbed him before he could leave the room, before he could touch the doorknob.

His blood was everywhere, I grabbed my beddings and put it over him. Wiped the blood from my hands, trying not to smile to hard.  
>I left the room, people walking by but not noticing me.<p>

I headed towards the front door, of course there was women there.

So I had to sneak past her, and before she noticed I stabbed her hand with the metal piece, her scream echoed loudly.  
>People heard, the metal went straight through her hand.<p>

Blood made a mess, I smiled wicked and snapped her neck. Pressing the button that released the doors, I fled in the night.

I'm going to hunt them down, and kill them. They made me wait, my hunger needs to be fed. I need them to beg for help, while I make them cry, while I see them die.  
>I want them to know not to make me wait.<p>

**"I think I love you, I think I love you so much I want to kill you."**

And when I said those beautiful words that rang in my tormented mind, I smiled. But tears fell, I couldn't help it; before I'm captured I need to kill them.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

><p><em>an: I'm not gothic if you must know. A lot of people write things dark and scary and their not even gothic. Aha._

_I just have a dark mind. But I do like teddybears. :)_

_I'm more like a tomboy. _

_When I was younger at least 11, Wednesday Addams was my inspiration. She was amazing. _

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please. :)_**


	5. I love the gorged eyes

**Author Notes:**

_Draco Oblivion:_ Kairi had imagined taking out Xions eye out. Also she stabbed and orderlie which was a women that led her to be in a straight jacket.

**Warning:** Instability. Amounts of Gore.

Hope you enjoy.

_**Read and Review. No Flames or bashing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Xions P.O.V]<strong>

They took away the pain,  
>the memories clouding my mind,<p>

I stopped shaking in fear,  
>and finally breathed a fresh air.<p>

She had bothered me since,  
>the little girl who killed Sora, she smiled like a demon in the dark,<br>and I'm afraid she'll come and kill the rest of us.

I of course kept a knife close to my heart,  
>so she wouldn't know what was about to happen when she walked into my bedroom,<br>it was a night of nothingness, and I tried to find out what to do.

Her lips curved into a smile, my heart raced hard in my chest.  
>On her face and eyes filled with death,<br>A risen blade about to slash my heart to bits.

Until I dodged it and her laugh echoed the room, I knew my parents were dead from the blood drippping from her blade,

No tears pierced my eyes, nothing hurt my soul or heart; I continued to dodge and try to run,

but she was here to kill me and not to play tag,

and a little bit I could see the desperation,

and a little I was very much disturbed.

She grinned manically, as I tried to run.

"I love you, I love you so much I want to kill you."

She had said, and as fast a gun was in her position and she used it,

**BANG.**

I was dead, on the floor of my bedroom soaking in blood.

I don't know where she got the gun or how she found me.

But she did what she wanted to do, and maybe the asylum had finally snapped her,

she was more insaner than before, and if she were after me,

she's also after Axel and Roxas.

**~[Kairi's P.O.V]~**

I love you, I love you so much I want to kill you.

The rain pelted the house, the storm raged on,

my heart ceased to beat as I came closer to the girls body.

red looked beautiful with her black cropped hair and dead eyes,

I bended down a bit, the knife in her hand was large, and I snatched from her dead limp hand,

and smiled as I used it on her.

Taking out her eyes and cut her fingers off, as she bled there was no screams like Namine,

I felt a little disappointed.

"Maybe I should've kept you alive."

I had stood up and walked away, far away from the girl dead on the floor,

and eye in my hand as I threw it outside in the rain.

One down, two more to go.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

><p><em>an: It's 8:30 in the morning. Its weird to think of death this early. Lol._

_:P _

_Oh wells._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing._


	6. I love you too much it pains me

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for the long reply!

_Warning: Gore. Character death. Last chapter!_

Thanks for reviewing and the favs.

_Made me pretty much happy. :)_

The reason I named this story: _Grotesque Prisoner._

Is that Kairi was stuck in a very insane state _(obvious)_ that it was very disturbing in her mind; and she was a prisoner of what she was doing.

**Review. **

Thanks.

* * *

><p>She walked down the highway alone, a smile plastered on her pale skin. The blood had soaked off her clothes the previous night of rain and thunderous storms. She was on her way to a boy with long red hair, deep poisonous green eyes.<p>

The feeling of seeing such depths gave her shivers of excitement.

But it'd be couple hours until reaching her destination.

Then as if by fate, a white truck pulled over; a man had offered to drive her to the next town where she was going.

In which she nodded, reaching her hand to her side and pulling out her gun,

Pointing it at the man with horror written on his face, "Good bye since I don't love you." She said with a pull of her finger, a loud echoed bang of the bullet hitting the mans temple and his body falling against the steering wheel.

A snickering laugh came to her lips as she got into the car, pushing the mans body over and driving down the street.

* * *

><p><em>The news reported a mental patient that goes by the name of Kairi, has escaped and killed two orderlies. <em>

_Twenty-four hours ago she killed a girl named Xion in her own house. Murdering the girls parents and gouging out Xions eyes, slicing off her fingers in the mean time._

_Now she has gone missing._

Thats what it said on the TV anyways.

I was at my parents house; alone unfortantly.

My washed wet hair was sticking to my skin. My body was shaking as my eyes were glued at the screen, her picture was up on the news.

Xion. Died. By that pychopathic bitch.

"Why?..." Then my entire body went numb as everything started to get darker, a dark chuckle came from behind.

Something thin and painful stuck into my neck, it was numbing my skin as everything started to become dizzy.

"Not why? Because, I love you so." Her voice echoed as everything went black.

**~- x. + .x -~**

When I had gained conciousness, I felt this extreme pain around my wrists. When I opened my eyes, I noticed then I wasn't sitting on my couch any longer.

She was. Smiling with a gun in one hand and a sharp knife in the other.

"Finally you're awake, it's boring when the prisoner is sleeping soundly," She smirked at the comment, I had noticed then my wrists were tied with a rope with barbwire around them, small trinkles of blood leaked from my skin.

"P-Prisoner?.. You killed Xion! You fuckin-" The barb wires dug in deeper when I was thrashing, I hastily stopped moving around.

"I love you.." She had said, looking up at her as she got up from the couch and moved towards me with the knife in hand. "I love you so much Axel," She continued as the gun dropped to the floor.

"I love you so much," She chuckled insanly. "- I want to kill you," Then the knife peirced my palm, going straight through as a sliver of deep pain shot through me.

"Ahhhh! Fuck sakes, you fucking b-itcch!"

She laughed as she pulled the knife out, another cry came from my mouth, sweat pelted my skin as the blood dripped to the floor; my hand felt increasingly numb.

"I... Love... You!" She screamed and the knife went through my other hand, I cried out, then faster than before she pulled the knife out. Licking the blood as she started to giggle all over again.

I gasped as the pain and numbing increased, sweating and bleeding mixing with the short sobs I kept letting out. She had disappeared in the kitchen, and once she came back she had a bottle of alcohol my father lays around. Not like he's an alcoholic, he drinks when people are over.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear with a smirk, pouring the liquid as a burning sensation filled my body; I screamed out of pain, such throbbing pain increased.

She did the next and watched me as I struggled against the binds.

"I lo-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't care that you love me, I just.. don't care," Tears began to stream down my face, they were painfully hot as my entire arms started to go number than before; the barbwires didn't seem to hurt as much.

She giggled again, and it was becoming very annoying.

"Axel. I love your pretty hair, and your beautiful eyes, anyone would love to be with you. Since I love you, Namine, Roxas; Sora, and Xion. I can't let you be with anyone else," Slashing my clothes, and the point dug into my chest.

Gritting my teeth as I felt the slash dug deeper, I saw something though. I don't know if my eyes were messing with me, but it was blonde. A small figure looming in the house, skillfully quiet as they came closer.

"I" She smiled. "Love" another slash to my chest as the blood oozed out. "You," raising it, then a cold weapon came to her head.

"I HATE YOU!" He yelled and pulled the trigger, a thump of her body was now on the floor; he was shaking as he dropped the gun and grabbed a hold of the knife laying next to her.

Slashing the binds from his hands, he helped me. I finally got a view of who it was, and my assumptions were correct. "Roxas," I muttered in pain as our backs hit the wall.

"I'm here," He whispered. My arms still felt painfully numb, I looked at him as he had tears in his eyes. I already knew why he was crying, knew why he was here.. simply cause he knew.

"Kairi watched her parents die at the age of six, then she disappeared."

It was no excuse, she really needed help or just a place with bars and a silent room.

"Do you think Xion is in heaven?" I asked, not even smiling at the lost memory of the dark haired girl.

But Roxas had nodded when the tears started to flow done his face. "Yeah. And she's happy, she's happy that we survived."

I had to chuckle, cause I knew he was right.

"Thanks for saving me," I said to Roxas, who nodded in response.

"We're bestfriends aren't we?" He replied.

I nodded as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah.. we are best friends."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. :)<em>

_I might do something else sorta like this, but written differently. :P_

_I wanted to make this longer, but since Axel and Roxas are my favorite characters I kept them alive. _

_So anyways!_

_Cya!_


End file.
